


A Tall Order

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AU, Day 15, M/M, RaPr, Whumptober 2020, ZaDr, no.15, science gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: In this AU and for reasons no one but themseles know (and they probably don’t either), Zim and Dib are helping the Almighty Tallests.But is their help really so helpful? I mean... Zim is involved!
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Tall Order

“I don’t care WHAT it takes, UNDO IT!” Purple snarled at the two.

“You know, this could be a lot of fun,” Red said, grinning up at the others.

  
  


***

15 minutes ago:

_ Almighty Tallest Purple hovered alongside his co-ruler, arms crossed in defiance. _

_ “So, tell me again why we’re doing… whatever it is we’re doing?” _

_ “Zim and his mate, Dib, have a surprise for us,” Red said, excitedly. “Well, it’s more of a surprise for  _ you, _ because I know what they’re doing - and you would too if you actually cared about that sort of thing, buuuuuuut… you don’t.” _

_ “And what does he want to show us?” Purple demanded. _

_ Red practically gigged with excitement. “It’s going to revolutionise galactic conquest!” _

_ “Remember the last time you said that and it just made the hideous robot invisible but not the pilot?” _

_ “Yeah, but this isn’t anything like that,” Red said. _

_ They entered the chamber of the lab where Zim and Dib had been working. They had barely been greeted before Zim rushed to get things ready, and slammed his fist down on the button. _

_ There was a blinding flash and something hit Red. A moment later, he was blinking up at them all, scratching his head. _

_ “Hey, I’m alive!” Red exclaimed as he touched his face and found that it was still whole. “But why are you guys so…? Hmm…” _

_ “IT WORKED!” Zim cried in excitement. “Zim is truly a genius!” _

_ “Well, this was certainly unexpected,” Red commented. _

_ “Zim, you!” Dib cried in frustration, holding a plate of donuts in his hands. “I told you not to push that yet!” _

_ “What… what did you DO to him?!” Purple finally screeched. _

_ Purple whipped around to seethe at the two. “I don’t care what it takes, UNDO IT!” _

_ Red looked at his hands, then back up at the others, grinning. “You know, this could be a lot of fun.” _

  
  


***

  
  


“Shut up, mini you,” Purple hissed at his mate.

“But I don’t really see how this was supposed to revolutionise galactic conquest,” Red added, ignoring Purple. “I mean, I didn’t ask them to create a  _ shrink ray.” _

“We must’ve gotten the wires switched…” Dib set the plate down beside Red and grabbed Zim and dragged him hurriedly from the room. “I promise we’ll get this fixed!” he said before they disappeared.

“And what was it  _ supposed _ to do?” Purple demanded.

“Well… it was  _ supposed _ to…” Red paused. “But, no, really, this could be fun, don’t you think?”

“HOW could this be fun?!” Purple demanded. “You’re barely as tall as my FINGER.” He held it outstretched beside Red to compare.

Red looked it up and down, then grinned wickedly up at Purple.  _ “Exactly.” _ He held up his own finger and wiggled it suggestively.

Purple poked him in the chest, bumping him backwards. “Do you know how easily I could  _ squish you?” _

“Hm,” Red hummed, shrugging. “But still, I think it-”

“SHUT UP!” Purple exploded, slamming his fist down on the table next to Red and causing the mini-Tallest to lose his balance and fall on his butt.

“Huh, it seems to have shorted out my hoverbelt,” Red murmured. His PAK legs extended and pulled him back up onto his feet.

“By the way, I do NOT like this surprise at all,” Purple said.

“Yeah, actually… we were going to  _ blow up _ the plate of donuts for you,” Red said, gesturing to them.

“Blow it up?” Purple repeated. “Why, on IRK, would I want to  _ blow the donuts up?” _

“Huh? Oh!” Red laughed. “No, I mean, make them bigger.” He spread out his arms for emphasis.

“You wanted to make them bigger?” Purple asked.

Red nodded. “Uh-huh.”

“Why?”

“Why  _ not?” _ Red countered. “So you’d never run out, of course.”

“OH!”

“Now do you like it?”

“If it had  _ worked,” _ Purple said, sniffing.

“Yeah, that was kind of dumb,” Red agreed.

“It was kind of  _ very dumb,” _ Purple grumbled.

“Although, we could still use this,” Red said. “We can shrink our enemies and squash ‘em with our boots!”

Purple sniffed, then leaned down so his face was close to Red. “By the way, at 15 centemetres you realise you are no longer a Tallest.”

“Huh? - Oh, NUTS!” Red cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. It’s being left at that unless a future prompt inspires me to rescue the situation somehow. (Or I decide to come back and add more anyway.)


End file.
